In The Darkness
by Saga-Kieto Nightmare
Summary: Even in the dark a little light can be seen…..all you need is something to start it. Naruto has lost his sight and its always dark for him now but the Kyuubi in side of him has his other four senses working beyond human limits and he may not be able to see just yet but if someone is willing to help him learn how to use them he may still be able to be a ninja. Full sum inside.
1. Chapter 1: Spar With Me

_In The Darkness _

_Even in the dark a little light can be seen…..all you need is something to start it. Naruto has lost his sight and its always dark for him now but the Kyuubi in side of him has his other four senses working beyond human limits and he may not be able to see just yet but if someone is willing to help him learn how to use them he may still be able to be a ninja. The only problem is the one he wants help from hasn't forgiven himself yet enough to help Naruto become a ninja. Can Naruto change his mind?_

Kieto: i'm writing this really late so if its bad im sorry and if some of my stuff is off its because i'm still working my way through the anime…

Saga: Just read the damn thing and it doesn't have any cuss word in it yet and Kieto doesn't know how to rate so it rated M k…...night…

Kieto: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS!ALL RIGHTS TO THOSE WHO THEY BELONG TO!

Chapter 1: Spar With Me

It had been three months scene Naruto lost his sight and Kakashi still blames himself for Naruto losing his sight. No matter how many times Naruto said that it wasn't Kakashi's fault the silver haired jounin didn't listen and it was starting to bug Naruto but he wouldn't show it he would never show it especially not to his senesi.

Naruto got up and did him normal routine. In the last three months Naruto had learned that his hearing acted like sonar and he could see with the vibrations but that wasn't enough for him to be a ninja, so he thought his body to absorb vibrations and shock waves that not only he sent out but that even the most quite ninja sent out, and how to read the waves. He couldn't see details or read words but his sense of smell helped him identify who was who and what was what.

Sasuke was returning home from a mission and Naruto had asked him before he left if when he got back he help him train and stay in shape. Sasuke had said yes, so Naruto was happy for two reasons a. he'd get to spend time with his friend and b. he'd be able to show Sasuke how much he'd thought im self….. But more than anything Naruto wanted to spend a whole lat more time with his senesi….. but his senesi still didn't forgive himself for as Kakashi put it not being able to save Naruto's visone, even though he told him many times that he wasn't a fault for him losing his visone.

Naruto looked in the direction he figured his window was and sighed. after putting his glass in the sink Naruto grabbed his keys and left his apartment. pulling his sunglasses out of his pocket Naruto walked down the still empty streets of Konoha and in the light soft light of the early morning sun he headed towards the gates to wait for Sasuke.

_Elsewhere with Kakashi_

Kakashi was up early like always and his first thoughts were about a certain blonde haired boy. Naruto was 18 years old and well built and had finally outgrown the horrid orange jumpsuit. But now Naruto wasn't only 18, well built, and grown up, and no longer his student, he was also blind now…. and it was his fault that he hadn't been strong enough to break the barrier and save Naruto's visone and now Naruto was unable to become a ninja. Kakashi got out of bed and got dressed his beloved mask in place he walked into his ketien, grabbed a glass and filled it with water. after he downed his glass of water he sat down on his couch and stared at the orange book on his coffee table and thought about what had happened that day three months ago…

_FlashBack_

Naruto and Kakashi had been sent to catch a rogue ninja in the forest around the village, as they jumped from branch to branch getting closer and closer to the rouge…. they started to hear a soft whistling and soon the found the rogue ninja and he seemed like he had been waiting for them. Naruto and Kakashi stopped a few feet away from the man.

"He's mine!" Naruto yelled quickly made a shadow clone and used his Rising charging the man but at the last minute the man jumped out of the way and hit the back of Naruto's neck making him fall forwards hitting his head on the ground.

"Get up Naruto." Kakashi said in his monotone voice and grabbing a kunni.

"Oh that won't be possible for him at the moment he's paralyzed…. and I'll take

you out first then take his abillity to ever be a ninja again…." The man said with a sick grin. Kakashi stared at the man and the man stared back. Suddenly the two charged each other and the ringing of metal on metal sounded throughout the forest and hurt Naruto's ears. Naruto watched helplessly as his senesi got torn up and beat. The man was faster than the eye and faster than the shirgaon. Naruto watched as blood sprayed from a fresh and extremely deep wound on Kakashi's arm and wanted to cry out to make the man stop hurting his senesi but he couldn't make his voice work. Out of no where the man appeared in front of Naruto and smirked as Naruto silently will his teacher to get back up.

"Oh look at that he's crying. Do you want to stop seeing him get hurt?" The man asked and Naruto tried to nod but when he tried he found he couldn't feel his body at all so the man hit a few spots on Naruto's neck and Naruto tried to nod again doing so this time.

"Thats what I thought." The man said and stood up unblocking Naruto's chakra flow the man gave Naruto his body back. Getting up slowly and unsted Naruto walked over to Kakashi and tried to help him up but the man pulled Naruto away and pinned him to a tree.

The next thing Kakashi saw was a barrier being put up. Kakashi didn't move he knew Naruto could handle himself. After a few minutes Kakashi got up and tried to break the barrier.

All of a sudden Kakashi heard a agonizing and painful scream come from within the barrier and Kakashi knew who it belonged to.

"NARUTO!" Kakashi yelled as he kept hitting the barrier over and over just like Naruto's scream. And hearing that scream feed Kakashi to break that barrier down. Almost broken through and Naruto's screams stopped. with a yell Kakashi shattered the barrier and found Naruto on the ground with his eyes closed like he was a sleep. Enraged Kakashi killed the man so quick the man didn't even have time to counter. Kakashi walked over to Naruto and checked for any signs of life and once he found a pulse he quickly scooped Naruto up and ran through the tree tops till he reached the gate then as he jumped from the last branch his vision blurred and he lost consciousness and they both hit the ground and rolled. Naruto rolled away from him. Kakashi regained consciousness in time to see the guards and medicine show up and take Naruto away before he passed out once more.

_End FlashBack_

Two days later when Kakashi woke up he learned that Naruto had lost his sight and was now blind. And not even Tsunade could do anything to help the boy and it tore Kakashi's heart to pieces and he rushed to Naruto's room to find Sasuke in the chair next to his bed asleep.

After that Naruto said that it wasn't Kakashi's fault that he had lost his sight but Kakashi thought otherwise and is still beating himself up about it.

_Back with Naruto_

Naruto knew that Kakashi still beat him self up about him losing his sight but it still bother Naruto that Kakashi still beat himself up even after he told him so many times not to.

"Hey dobe…." Naruto heard Sasuke call but he could tell something was wrong Sasukes breath was labored and every time his heart beat it was too loud and that meant that Sasuke was injured as in he was cut somewhere or some wheres.

"What happened you're injured!" Naruto said reaching for Sasuke.

"Im still not used to the fact that you are blind and can almost as well as if you werent. Im fine but Im going to go to the hospital." Sasuke said and started to walk off but Naruto grabbed his arm and helped take him to get seen. "Sorry I won't get to train with you. I was really looking forwards to it to." Sasuke said as they walked into the hospital.

"Well then heal fast and come find me and you can train with me." Naruto said as a fair well as a nurse took him away. Looking blindly around the slow room Naruto thought about what he could do then thought about it. He hadn't seen Kakashi-sensei in a while so he left the hospital and headed for Kakashi's apartment.

Once he got there He knocked on the door and waited for Kakashi. A second later the door opened and Kakashi stood there perplexed that Naruto stood on his doorstep beaming like a little kid even though he couldn't see Kakashi.

"Good morning Kakashi-san!" Naruto said with a big smile and a pep in his voice.

"Uh … uh yes good morning to you to Naruto…. what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked.

"Well I was supposed to train with Sasuke when he got back today but he got hurt and is hospitalized and so I decided that i hadn't seen you in a while and came here…. May I come in or is this a bad time?" Naruto asked with a 'I'm sorry' look.

"Oh uh yeah come on in." Kakashi said stepping to the side and reaching out a hand to help him but Naruto shook his head.

"You haven't been around me in so long that you don't know that I'm not really that helpless anymore and it makes me mad that you _haven't_ been around at all any more….." Naruto said as he walked into the apartment and into Kakashi's ketien. Opening the fridge Naruto sniffed for anything that smelled good and found a thing of grapes. Naruto walked back into Kakashi's living room and sat down on the couch.

"How did you do that?" Kakashi asked.

"My other scenes that aren't messed up function better than a normal human curtice of the Kyuubi." Naruto said with a shrug. Naruto pulled his glasses off and set them on the table. Kakashi looked at Naruto's eyes and looked away. "It's not your fault Kakashi-san. Stop moping about it." Naruto said and reached up to touch Kakashi's face. Suddenly Naruto had an idea and stood up with a big smile.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the teen even though he knew he couldn't see it.

"Come with me and let me show you how good i've gotten!" Naruto said with a smile. He grabbed Kakashi's wrist and dragged him to the door only pausing to put his shoes on then left the apartment and waited for Kakashi to lock the door before he grabbed the silver haired jounin wrist and drug him to the training ground.

"Why are we here?" Kakashi asked. Naruto didn't answer but left him on one side of the training ground and went to the other.

"Sparing. No weapons. No chikara. Only hand to hand combat." Naruto said and got into stance and noticing he didn't feel any movement from Kakashi he provoked him. "You don't do this and i will take all your parides books and burn them." Naruto smirked when he heard Kakashi grumble then felt him get into position.

The two of them just stood there for a minute until Naruto finally ran towards Kakashi and jumped in the air planning to kick Kakashi in the side of the head.

Kieto: i hope you liked it im still trying to decide if i should continue you it or not i typed this up at like midnight and didn't finish till 2:30 so if it is kinda bad thats why and im sorry.

Saga: we appreciate it if you'd leave a review because i'm really tired and Kieto kept me awake and if no reviews get left Kieto will be upset and i don't want Kieto to be unhappy so yeah leave something for us….

Kieto: we need someone to be a beta for us… and i'd love to get some advice from those reading this as to what i should do if to countin it or end it and if you want more then leave some tips as to what you would like…. oh uh thank you for taking the time to read this !

Saga: we have to be up in less then 3 and a half hours for school so yeah we'll post once we've fixed up spelling and stuff and get to school...


	2. Chapter 2: The Question

Kieto: Thank you for coming back and reading this! I hope you guys like it and if you have any ideas as to how to make this story better we'd love to hear them!

Saga: Eto would love to hear them I'm just along for the ride and am forced to help….

Kieto: Ignore Saga, Aga-san is just upset that I keep bugging Aga-san… I OWN NONE OF THIS EXCEPT THE STORYLINE! ALL RIGHTS TO WHO THEY BELONG TO!

Chapter 2: The Question

Kakashi slid from the force of the impact and shook his arms, trying to make the stinging go away. Naruto jumped back and landed softly on the ground a few paces away from where Kakashi crouched and looked in his general direction and smiled.

'I didnt expect that.' Kakashi thought and stood up. 'He's a lot stronger and good on his feet and targeting then I thought he would be.' Naruto slid down into stance and held his arms up as if he were about to block a hit.

"Come on Kakashi-sensei! Attack me and don't hold back!" Naruto said with a smile. He slid his foot out to find Kakashi and smirked as he found Kakashi coming at him. Kakashi jumped and through a kick at Narutos head, hoping that he didn't hurt him. Naruto blocked the kick and grabbed Kakashi's leg and threw him across the training ground and crouched to the ground and waited for Kakashi to get back up.

Kakashi rubed the back of his head and sat up. Looking at Naruto Kakashi wonder when the teen had gotten so strong. The silver haired ninja smiled and raced towards Naruto. Kakashi jumped up and planted a kick at the blonde's side. Naruto stopped the kick and pushed back away from Kakashi and smiled. Naruto smiled and ran around Kakashi and kicked up dirt so that the silver haired man couldn't see Naruto.

Kakashi got into stance and smiled, waiting for Naruto to strike. Naruto crouched down to the ground bending one knee and kicking the other out swiping Kakashi's legs out from under him, making him land on his butt.  
'He's gotten so quick and I can't sense him at all any more.' Kakashi thought as he stood back up and looked for his former student. Kakashi looked around for the boy but couldn't find him and it worried the older man.

"Incoming!" Naruto yelled and Kakashi turned around to find a foot in his chest. Kakashi was thrown into a wall and had the breath knocked out of him. Naruto landed on the ground and held his fist's up as he waited for Kakashi to get back up. When Naruto couldn't find Kakashi through feeling he stood up straight and turned his head this and that way blindly. It bugged him that he couldn't find his old teacher. Kakashi watch as Naruto looked around blindly trying to find him.

'I forgot he was blind for a minute.' Kakashi thought as he sat there waiting and watching as Naruto took a step and waited then his head turned towards Kakashi and the older man knew he had been found. Not sure how Naruto found him, Kakashi jumped up and ran towards Naruto.

Naruto crossed his arms in front of his body as Kakashi threw a punch at him. Pushing Kakashi away Naruto countered back with a punch of his own and Kakashi meet head on with one of his own. There fist smashed together and Naruto pulled his fist back and shook his fist but said nothing. Kakashi's own hand stung from the impact yet made no movement to show the stinging. Smiling behind his mask Kakashi swiped Naruto's feet from under him causing him to fall on his side.

Slowly Naruto got up and tried to find Kakashi, but he couldn't find his former teacher, again. Kakashi watched Naruto from on top of a stump. Naruto waited for his teacher to take a step and revile where he was but even after waiting for a few minutes he still couldn't sense Kakashi. Kakashi decided to make himself known and raced towards Naruto. Naruto turned towards Kakashi and waited for the impact but it never came. Blinking his blind eyes a couple of times Naruto tried to figure out what had happened so he slid his foot and food the the vibrations showed Kakashi had stopped his fist right in front of Naruto's face.

"I forgot you were blind." Kakashi said put his arm down.

"Oh…. well it's ok no harm was done." Naruto smiled and scratched the back of his head. Suddenly Narutos stomach growled and he realized it was almost dark out and that he hadn't had lunch.

"Come on I'll treat you to some ramen." Kakashi said putting his hands in his pockets and started to walk towards Ichiraku's. Naruto smiled and followed Kakashi, he wasnt one to turn down an offer to ramen.

_At Ichiraku's._

Smiling Naruto slirped down his third bowl of ramen. Kakashi smirked behind his mask as he watched Naruto.

'Even though hes blind it seems like hes not...' Kakashi thought as his eyes drifted to Naruto's that were now a hazy light blue and looked at nothing. 'His world must be lonely and sad not being able to see anything.' Kakashi started to think about how he should have been stronger and should have been able to save his eyesight.

"Im sorry I wasn't able to save your eyesight, Naruto." Kakashi said with a frown. Naruto slammed the bowl of ramen he was eating on the counter and frowned. Naruto turned his head in the direction Kakashi's voice came from and closed his eye's.

"It wasn't your fault Kakashi-san. There was nothing you could have done. The past is past, the present is the present, and the future is the future. We can't change what happened in the past and we can choose what we do now and that will change our future. Stop beating yourself up and accept that what happened happened." Naruto said softly despite the urge to yell it at his former senesi. Kakashi didn't want to hear it though.

"But I should have been able to save you, I should have been stronger." Kakashi said not looking at Naruto. Naruto wanted to hit is senesi up side the head hoping it might knock some sense into him but he knew better then to and plus he couldn't see Kakashi.

"Naruto's right Kakashi-san." Ichiraku said as he dried a bowl. "What happened happened for a reason, and that reason just hasn't been found yet." Naruto smiled in Ichiraku's direction hoping that he saw his gratitude in his smile sense he couldn't see him.

"Kakashi-san I have a question for you." Naruto said now facing forward and with his head down. Kakashi blinked and looked at his former student.

"Ok. what is it?" Kakashi said as he studied Naruto who at the moment played with his chopsticks.

"I want to become the greatest ninja in the world and with me being … being blind thats hard for me to do alone…." Naruto said in a low voice. Kakashi watched Naruto.

"And."

"And in order for me to become the greatest ninja I need someones help….. and you're the only one I could think of to ask…."

"And."

"And…. Kakashi-sensei with you train and help me become the greatest ninja!?" Naruto asked opening his eye's and looking in Kakashi's dericton.

Kakashi sat dumbfounded not sure of what to say. Naruto fiddled with his hands as Kakashi stayed silent and was worried that Kakashi would say no and walk away, so instead he stood up and faced to leave.

"Think it over please." Naruto said before he left the ramen stall. Kakashi just stared at the flaps of the stall.

"Well I know for one that I hope you take the blonde up on the offer." Ichiraku said leaning against the counter.

"And whys that?" Kakashi asked still watching the flaps.

"Because it would be good for him and you, both." Ichiraku said as he turned around to finish washing the bowls.

"Why…" Kakashi asked.

"Because it will save him from the darkness,... and it would help you get over your guilt. But first you must forgive yourself and get rid of the burden that is not real." Kakashi wasn't sure what Ichiraku ment.

_At The Hospital_

Naruto asked the nurse at the desk if Sasuke was still in the hospital. The nurse said yes and showed Naruto to his room.

"Hey dobe." Sasuke said as he saw Naruto walk through the door. Naruto thanked the nurse and she left.

"Hey. How you doing?" Naruto asked as he tried to find the chair. The beeping from the machine was messing up his sense's.

"To your left. And alright but Sakura has me staying the night, because she's paranoid." Sasuke said with a chuckle. They had grown so close and now Naruto need a friend more then anything and Sasuke knew it.

"Thanks. Where is she now?" Naruto asked as he sat down in them chair and blindly looked in Sasuke's direction.

"She just left not to long ago. But when she found out I was in here she came running knocking people down and breaking doors down." Sasuke smiled. Naruto laughed.

"Thats Sakura for you!" Naruto said with a smile. After a few seconds the smile slipped off his face and he looked sad to Sasuke.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Kakashi-san is still beating himself up."

"What? Why?"

"Because he blames himself for me losing my sight…"

"Oh." was all Sasuke said as he looked Naruto over. "Why are you covered in dirt?"

"Oh. I spared with Kakashi-san. Then he treated me to some ramen." Naruto said and blindly dusted his shirt off.

"Oh."

"I asked him if he would train me and help me become the greatest ninja…."

"What did he say?"

"I didn't give him a chance to answer, I just told him to think it over, then left."

Sasuke looked at Naruto, wondering why he wanted Kakashi to help him instead of him.

"Why Kakashi?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know." Naruto said and stood up. walking around the corner of the bed and stood in front of the door.

"Naruto?"

Naruto's head whipped around and he blindly looked for the source of the voice.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" The pink haired girl asked as she went to cheek on Sasuke.

"Just seeing how Sasuke was doing I was just leaving." Naruto said and left while his pink haired friend was restricted with Sasuke.

"Well ok then stay…." Sakura trailed off as she looked up and realised Naruto was gone. "...safe…"

_At Naruto's Place_

Naruto laid in bed and wondered about what the night sky looked like tonight.

'I hope Kakashi-san will help me...' Naruto thought as the night sounds drifted in through his open window. "I hope you sleep good tonight Kakashi-san." Naruto said to no one or thing as he fell asleep.

Kieto: We should have been doing class work and been paying attention for the last two hours but we wanted to get the next chapter done and up for those who are following it.

Saga: Eto should have been working not me I never do.

Kieto: Yeah cause you're lazy Aga-san…. I hope it was good I haven't had a chance to read it yet and I would love to get your reviews and ideas for this story and if you like it yet! please review….. thank you for taking the time to read this horrible story...


	3. Chapter 3: Watch Out

Kieto:I hope you like this chapter! Sorry its so short….

Saga:Ummm… not sure what to say….. oh well…

Kieto: ALL RIGHTS TO RIGHTFUL OWNERS!

Chapter 3: Watch Out

Kakashi sat up in bed as his alarm went off and Pakkun sat on his chest just stared at the mask clad face of a drowsy Kakashi.

"Get off my chest." Kakashi groaned as he set his head back down on his and willed his dog off his chest.

"Are you going to?" The dog asked.

"What?"

"Are you going to help him?"

"Help who?"  
"Naruto." Kakashi froze and his eyes widened in horror as he remembered the previous night and groaned again as he thought of what Ichiraku had said and feared the fact he knew that the ramen cook was right.

"Get off." Kakashi said and pushed the dog off his chest so he could get up and get dressed.

"Well?" The dog asked as he watched Kakashi open his dresser drawer and pull out his clothes.

"I don't know…." Kakashi said as he slammed his drawer shut and look out his window.

"Well you're going to have to choose cause your going to have to face the boy sooner or later." The dog said and vanished.

"I know." Kakashi said to no one.

_With Naruto_

Naruto sat up and stretched. After taking a quick shower he got dressed and headed for his door. As Naruto opened his door and stepped out he ran into someone and fell on his butt, hitting his head on his door.

"Ow." Naruto said and rubbed his head. "Who's there?" He asked a little confused as to why he couldn't tell who was there and that he did even realise who ever it was was there. No one answered so Naruto got up and reached out to see if anyone was there. The moment Naruto touched something he pulled his hand back. Slowly Naruto reached his hand back out and felt the soft feeling of fur like hair.

"Watch out Fox…. The Wolf is coming after you." A voice said and then the feeling under his hand was gone.

"Huh?..." Naruto said as he stood still for a few seconds till he turned his head side to side. "What the hell just happened?" He asked. Finally Naruto left his spot and headed for Ichiraku's for some ramen.

Naruto sat slurping bowl after bowl of ramen down as he thought about the unknown person he ran into outside his apartment.

'Who was that and what did he mean by 'Watch out Fox, The Wolf is coming for you.' That made no sense.' Naruto thought and put his fifth bowl down.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Ichiraku asked knowing something was wrong with Naruto because it took him longer to finish his ramen longer than normal.

"Nothing." Naruto said quietly.

"Thats a lie. I know you better than that." Ichiraku said looking at Naruto.  
"Im fine I was just thinking about what Kakashi-san might say." Naruto half lied.

"Oh that, well I'm not sure what he might say, but if I know him he may struggle with forgiving himself first."

"Yeah thats what Im afraid of."

"Well don't be he'll come around you'll see trust me."

Naruto noded and at one last bowl before he stood up and left leaving some money on the counter. On his way to see Sasuke, Naruto ran his hand on the back of a bench and thought some more on who that person could have been, but nothing came to him.

"Dobe…" Sasuke said and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Huh?..." Naruto said and turned around to face the direction Sasuke's voice came from. "Oh hey, Sasuke."

"Hey?..." Sasuke said riesing his eyebrow up. 'Whats wrong with him?' Sasuke thought. "What are you doing?"

"I was going to see you but you found me instead."

"Oh, well you wanna talk about why you're so zoned out?"

"Not really." Naruto said and the boys started to walk.

_At Kakashi's home_

Kakashi sat on his couch and read the newspaper. Suddenly a big gust of wind ripped through his apartment.

"What the …" Kakashi said and put the paper down. Looking at the window Kakashi stood up abruptly and got into a defensive stance. "You… what are you doing here?" Kakashi demanded and pulled out his weapon.

"Oh." The guy who squatted in Kakashi's window had mid-shoulder silver hair, a sharp defined face and features and one blue and one red eye. His bangs fell in his face. He wore a large,and long black and red trench coat and a hood on his head that had wolf ears on top and had fur on the rim. he had on a chin mile like shirt and black pants. He had two swords strapped in a x on his back. "Me?..." He asked in mock confusion.

"What do you want?" Kakashi demanded again. The guy pushed his lollypop around his mouth and pulled it out with his sharp nailed glove clade hands and pointed it at Kakashi.

"Payback….." He smirked evilly and his eyes shined with darkness.

"Wha-"

"I'm going after your Fox, Scarecrow…." He laughed put his lollypop back in his mouth and jumped out Kakashi's window. Kakashi's eyes widened and he jumped after him.

"NO!" Kakashi yelled.

_With Naruto_

"Well it will be ok, maybe he will do something about it." Sasuke said as they walked down the street.

"I don't know." Naruto said and put his hands in his pockets.

"I don't-" Sasuke never finished when a guy fell on him making him fall flat on his face and the guy crouched on top of him. Naruto stopped.

"What happened Sasuke? Did you trip?" Naruto asked and held a hand out towards the fallen boy. But Sasuke didn't take his hand something Naruto couldn't see though feeling or sound touched his hand and held on. "What?"

"Hello again, Fox…" The guy said and stood up his broad eyes and messed up smile bore into Naruto.

"Let go of me!" Naruto yelled and tried to pull away but the man's grip would not let up. "I said , LET GO!" Naruto yelled and pulled with a surge of strength. The man just pulled Naruto forwards. Tumbling forwards Naruto was unsure of what to do and felt two strong arms wrap around him keeping him from escaping. Trying to get out of the man's arms Naruto hearded Kakashi yelling.

"Let go of him you demon!" Kakashi yelled and threw a kunai at the man. The man sidestepped and pulled his lollypop out of his mouth and faked a frown.

"Now, now, thats not nice." The man said put his hand on one of his sowards. "But if you want to make me upset you'll have to try harder." The man said and pulled his sword out and it caught on fire, but the flames were blue. He pointed it at Kakashi and smirked as he pushed his lollypop around in his could feel the power from the flame's but didn't know what it was.

"Let me go!" Naruto said and tried to get free again but just like before he was stuck. Kakashi charged the man and the blades connected and Naruto heard a loud ringing and it hurt his head and his let out a scream and tried to cover his ears. Kakashi jumped back and watched Naruto struggle and scream.

"Oh look at that you're hurting him!..." The man laughed and jumped back on to a branch still holding Naruto. "Well… I'll be going now!" The man said with a closed eye smile and gave a salt before he took off.

"AKUMA! GET BACK HERE!" Kakashi yelled and took off after the two leaving Sasuke unconscious on the ground.

Kieto: ok sorry this is a short chapter but i wanted to get it up and posted! ..

Saga: Big twist huh….

Kieto: please tell me how we did…. oh and one more thing if we don't get enough reviews we wont have the motivation to keep up with this story ….. I hope you liked the new twist! … Oh we won't be posting over the weekend!


	4. Chapter 4: Enter, Your, Akumu

Kieto: Ok we are sorry this is late and we hope it is good.. ok on to what I'm going to say So i know that last chapter was confusing and this should be light on everyones confusion! And i hope you like it! Oh and we have been asked many time if this is romance between Kakashi and Naruto and this one is not but we will do one with the same name cept for we will put yaoi and put it under romance, when we get to certain place we will inform everyone that it is to that point BUT THIS ONE IS STRICTLY FRIENDSHIP BETWEEN THE TWO! But that does not mean that we won't hint towards other pairings..

Saga: … yeah what Eto said…

Kieto: OH this weekend we drew this picture of Your, Akumu, and if any one wants to look at it you can follow the link below and see it or you can look at our profile picture! ALL RIGHTS TO WHO THEY BELONG TO!

. /document/d/1Mfm006luO8f-dBDZKo6ed1PIeER1KUVrAN4sWPPKZps/edit

Chapter 4: Enter, Your, Akumu

Using a transportation jitsu Akuma jumped sporadically so Kakashi could follow him. Naruto continued to fight and try to get free but it didn't faze Akumu.

"What are you doing? Where are we going?" Naruto yelled as he felt himself being moved all over the place.

"Hush, hush you'll know soon, blind one." Akumu said as he left notches in the tree's he landed in, leaving a trail for Kakashi to follow. Finally coming in view of his hideout, Akumu did one finally transportation jitsu and landed in the center of the clearing.

"Who are you? Why can't I sense you?" Naruto asked as the man set his feet down on the ground.

"Im going to let go of you dont fight or run… My job is not with you…" Akumu said and let go of Naruto.

"What?..." Naruto was confused and not sure what was going on and what did the man mean by his job was not with him? The man started to walk away and Naruto heard his steps. "Hey! You haven't answered my questions" Naruto said and ran after the man or at least the direction he heard his steps going, until he ran into the mans back and fell on his butt. Sighing Akumu turned around and helped Naruto backup and off the ground.

"My name is Your, Akumu. Im what you would call a freelancer. I do whatever comes my way and I do what others won't. I was called in by a friend to give Kakashi a push. And the reason you can't see me is because I keep my chakra in cheek." Akumu said and unwrapped another lollypop and stuck it in his mouth. "Im not here to fight you, even though I'm on a job, this acts as my revenge for something he did to me a long time ago." Naruto thought on what Akumu had said, and sat down so his back was against a tree.

"Well then Your-san, what village are you from?" Naruto asked. Akumu tensed up and turned around to look at Naruto.

"What village… I don't wear a headband, because I don't belong to one…" Akumu said with a low tone.

"What? How can that be?" Naruto asked with a frown.

"You can't belong to one if you weren't born in one." Akumu said quietly.

"That doesnt make sense." Naruto said with another frown.

"I dont just tell everyone my past. I like to keep to myself." Akumu said in a harsh tone and turned around.

"Well then lets be friends Yoru-san!" Naruto said and smiled at Akumu. Akumu sucked in a quick breath at the unexpected request. Turning around Akumu looked Naruto over. Naruto's hazy yet still intriguingly blue eyes blindly looked for and at nothing at the same time, and he wore a bright smile.

"You're awfully cheery for someone who is blind and always in darkness." Akumu said and pulled his lolly pop out of his mouth.

"Well I've always been hated and disliked because I am the vessel for the demon fox, but I was always happy and looked forwards to tomorrow." Naruto said with a shrug. "Of course I'd be optimistic."

"Optimism can get one killed." Akumu said and narrowed his eye's at Naruto. Naruto shrugged.

"Oh well it's kept me alive so far." Naruto said and closed his eyes.

"Well then I guess I could tell you my story scenes we have time and you have gone through the same as me, almost." Akumu said as he crouched down so he was eye leave with Naruto. Naruto sat back and waited for the story to begin.

"There were two rogue ninja's from different villages. Both on the run after they found out dark secrets of their village. One from the village hidden in the mist and the other from the village of assassins. Being that they were both highly trained killers they knew how to avoid there trackers for a time. They hid in the forest around the village of leaf, neither knowing that the other was there or who the other was. Until one night after a bad fight with her trackers the ninja from the village of assassins was hurt pretty bad and knew that unless she found help she would die, so she headed for the village hidden in the leaf's. Even though she knew she would not be granted asylum she hoped they would at least help her not die.

The ninja from the mist heard a form approaching rather noisily and knew that whoever it was, was hurt and bad. But what he was not expecting, stumbled through the underbrush and fell before him. He helped the female ninja and when she regained consciousness a few days later they shared their story with each other and came to agreement to run together. After being attacked by other trackers they grew to have a bond that would not break easily and soon it grew into love for the other and it kept growing stronger and stronger until they could not keep it to themselves.

They had an unofficial marriage and avoided their trackers together. They were never seen without the other and soon they desired to have a family. Ten months later they had a health baby boy who had silver hair and mismatched eye's. As the boy grew up the two rogue ninjas taught him everything they knew. By age 5 the boy was stronger than his parents. By age 7 the boy was beyond deadlier than his parents. But he was still young, and didn't know anything about the villages, day by day the boy's mother and father taught him about the world and how to survive.

One day while the father was hunting for food he ran into trackers from the village in the mist and fought. The father struggled in his older age and he almost didn't survive the battle. But he did prevail, but not unharmed. As the boys father struggled to make his way back he had made up his mind that he would tell his son the dark secrets that he had found out about his former village and why he had decided to leave his birth place and home for 25 years.

Once the boys father made it back he took a hold of his son's shoulder and looked in his mismatched eyes and told his son, 'Listen to me and listen good, this is a matter of life and death. something you don't ever tell anyone, unless they have your heart and you have theirs.' and the boy listened good. Once the father had told his boy the secret he hugged him tight and long, and once he pulled away he looked in his son's eye's again and said 'I love you son, and stay strong, we won't always be there for you there will come a day that we will not be here, and you will have to go on alone when that day comes you must go to the village hidden in the leaf and find Konan's White Fang and tell him 'The Shadows of the Night have passed'. Tell him and him alone son and if he is not there then leave and travel but do not tell anyone who your parents were. Do you understand son?' and the little boy noded.

A few days later his father came bursting through the underbrush and was badly injured. Gasping he nodded to his wife and she grabbed her son's shoulders and said 'Listen and listen good we don't have long' before she told him the secrets she had found out about the village of assassins and told him that his life depended on these secrets to be kept quite, and if he ever went to the village in the mist or the village of assassins and they asked if he knew any secrets to tell them no, she said it would keep him alive. The boys mother hugged him and told him she loved him and then she pulled away with tears in her eye's right as a large group of ninja's broke into the clearing and his mother and father took stances around her son. They would not let any of them touch her son the only thing that they loved more than each other.

The 8 year old boy watch with sick horror as his mother and father fought but was overpowered by the younger ninjas, and soon fell dead at there son's feet. The boy was covered in the blood of his parents, and his eyes were wide with horror, but he did not scream, but he did feel love for anyone for the last time as he felt all emotion drain from his small body. The leader, a young ninja with blood red hair and crystal blue eyes knelt in front of the frozen boy and looked in his now soulless, emotionless, and hopeless eye's, and put a finger under his chin and made the boy look him in the eye's.

'Listen and listen well, little one… ' The ninja said and saw the boys eye's moved to look at him. 'Im sorry that you had to see that and I don't ever feel anything but for some reason I feel the need to do something...' The man said to the boy who just looked at the man, then spoke.

'Im stronger than you I could kill you if I wanted to...' The boy said as he stared aimlessly into the older man's eye's.

'Then why don't you?' The man asked with a soft look. The boy looked at the man and didn't answer. ' Well if you find yourself in the village of assassins then ask for the River of Blood and you will find me.' The man said as he stood up and turned around. He had taken two steps before he heard the boy speak, and looked back at the boy who turned his head slowly to look the older man in the eyes. His eyelids had sunk and for the first time he felt absolutely nothing for anything as he glared broadly at the man.

'You will die, and I will be the one to kill you…' The boy said with a sick smile and with nothing but his bare hands, his strength, and speed he killed everyone of the ninjas that came with the man and stopped right in front of the man. The boy reached out and pulled a lollipop from the men's pouch, unwrapped it and put it in his mouth. 'I will be coming for you...' The boy said and watched the man smile, then pat his head.

'I look forwards to it, little one.' The man said and left. After that the boy traveled to the village in the leaf's and asked about the man his father had told him to, but he was too late the man was already dead, but he had a 12 year old son. The boy meet the pre-teen and felt like he would need to remember his face, and so he did. The pre-teen offred for the boy to stay with him and he did for a few weeks. Once the boy was recovered he left his new friend and traveled from village to village and learned techniques of all ranges and became one of the strongest freelance ninja in the world. Ten years later he did meet the man who was referred to as River of Blood, but the boy meet not only him but the older male who had opened his home up to a feeling less, and parentless boy who he didnt even know." Akumu took in a breath and looked at Naruto who was sitting up and had his eyes open and was intrigued, and when Akumu didn't say anything Naruto blinked and shook his head.

"Wait what happened next?" Naruto asked and stood up a little abruptly. Akumu chuckled at the boys enthusiasm. "What happened between Kakashi-san and you?"

"Thats a story for another time, blind one." Akumu said and pulled one of his swords out and put another lollipop in his mouth. "Because here he comes now."

Akumu turned around and connected his sword with the blade of Kakashi kurenai.

Kieto: ok I hope was good! and I hope it shed a little light on who the guy was! please leave a review!

Saga: Enjoy i guess thats what im supposed to say….

Kieto: as we said in the last chapter if we don't get enough reviews we wont have the motivation to keep writing…. thank you for coming back and i hope you will stay tune for **Chapter 5: The Fight Between Look Alikes.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Fight Between Look Alikes

**Kieto: OK sorry this is late we've been occupied with making a Matryoshka jacket….and thank you to all those who are following us and this story and those who leave reviews…..you all keep us working on this story…. Thanks for coming back and not giving up on this not the greatest of stories …...**

**Saga: …. don't piss someone off …. thats all im saying ….**

**Kieto: ALL RIGHTS TO WHO THEY BELONG TO!**

Chapter 5: The FIght Between Look Alikes.

Kakashi growled and pushed Akumu back. Akumu bent backwards to keep from falling on the fallen boy.

"You demon! Give him back!" Kakashi yelled as his feet touched the ground and he pushed back to avoid losing his balance.  
"Oh and why would I do that?" Akumu said as he flipped over and landed on his knees in front of Naruto.

"Because I want him back!" Kakashi yelled and got ready to strike again.

"You took what I wanted,..." Akumu said, slowly turning his head to glare at Kakashi. "... So I will take what you want…" Akumu growled as he did a heavy high sweep down with his sword

"What I did I did to keep you from making the biggest mistake of your life!" Kakashi grunted as he blocked the down chop. Kakashi pushed him away and crouched low waiting as he watched Akumu disappear into the shadow's of the falling light from the setting sun.

"Keep me from making the biggest mistake of my life?" Akumu growled and skirted around the clearing and watched Kakashi look around then his eyes fell on the blind boy sitting with his back against a tree and a confused look on his face, but his eye's did not linger long on the blind boy who was unsure of what was going on. "That was not my biggest mistake…. _Kakashi-Dono…." _

Kakashi froze hearing the old title Akumu used for him when he learned fighting types from him. Even after Kakashi was no longer his teacher or in this case as the suffix ment 'Master or Lord', Akumu kept using it and refused to call him otherwise.

"Don't call me that…." Kakashi growled and started to look around again.

"Oh but Kakashi-_Dono_, you know I still belong to you, …." Smirking darkly from the shadows, Akumu referred to something he knew would ether infuriate or embarrass his former teacher. "...Master…." Akumu whispered in Kakashi's ear before slipping back into the shadows. Blushing and eyes widening Kakashi wiped around thrown off that he would bring that up after almost over two decades.

"H-hah…." Kakashi panted as the memory inevitably counted to replay in his head. "Stop that! ENOUGH!" Kakashi screamed and closed his eye's hating that the younger male always knew how make him mad.

"But you always loved it when I made you lose it…" Akumu said and stepped out of the shadows and wrapped his arms around Kakashi from behind.

"No! Not anymore! Stop it!" Kakashi yelled and pulled away and striking Akumu while he had the chance to. Opening a rather deep cut on Akumu's face and knocking the lollipop out of his mouth, causing his head to turn to the side. Kakashi got into stance and was about to jump at Akumu, when the boy growled and turned his head back to Kakashi, slowly. The look in his eye's made Kakashi freeze. He knew that look all too well. It was the look that Akumu would get right before he lost it when they were younger.

"As I said, …. That was not my biggest mistake…" Akumu said growling and forgetting his lollipop and stepping closer to Kakashi. "My biggest mistake was trusting you Hatake, Kakashi. Khonas fam, Copy ninja, and the deceiving scarecrow." The look in Akumu's eye darkened by the second just like the forest around them, and as the shadows grew more and more, Kakashi knew that it was going to get very dangerous as he watched Akumu's eyes start to glow and his demeanor grew to thats of a demons.

As the seconds ticked by Naruto could sense a presence forming and not only that but it was surrounded by a dark grueling aura and chakra that was similar to that of the tailed demons. The chakra formed around the being, Naruto suspected was Akumu, like that of a giant wolf with three angrily switching tails and it growled in the direction that Kakashi-sans presence was coming from.

'What the hell is that?' Naruto thought.

Kakashi watched as Akumu's form began to morph. His face morphing into a small growling muzzle, his jacket slipping from his body and his chain mail shirt breaking apart to expose the tight leather bands restricting too much of the change in his middle and on his arms, his nails extending into claws and his broken chains around his wrist pressed tightly around his wrist. His hair grew longer and a more silver color, on top of his head two wolf ears appred and his eye's changed into sharp bright and scary wolf like eye's that showed pure hatred and anger. The deep cut on his cheek healed up and disappeared.

"Akumu! Stop! You can't let it take over!" Kakashi yelled over Akumu's snarling. Akumu laughed a dark and seductive laughed.

"Oh its been so long Hatake…." Akumu said with a large amused smirk and a tilt of his head. "You see I've mastered the dark force inside of me… I have full control over it and you don't know just how much power it gives me!" Akumu threw his arms out on either side of his body and turned his head from side to side as he chuckled darkly.

Watching horror and awe struck, Kakashi wasn't sure if he would survive tonight. And he looked at Naruto. Naruto's blind eye's widened from pure shock and horror as he sensed the dark presence that now also occupied the clearing.

"Stop this!" Kakashi tried to reason with his old friend that was once a whole lot more than that but it didn't work.

"Because of what you did 8 years ago I was deprived of my revenge! The revenge I had promised that man! That man deserved to die not imprisonment! Because of you I lost the only part of my soul that I still had left! The only thing left of my parents!" Akumu yelled. His voice filled with anger and distress. "I should have been the one who had killed him should have ended his reign of terror! He was all I had lived for! The only thing that kept me from killing myself after that night!" Akumu screamed now full of hurt anger, and with tears forming in his eye's. Kakashi was surprised to hear that, he didn't think that, killing that man meant that much to Akumu.

"What I did, I did so you wouldn't lose your soul! Revenge wouldn't have solved anything! At most it would have left you empty!" Kakashi yelled back trying to reason with the enraged male.

"Lose my soul. I had already lost my soul, I don't feel like everyone else and I was already empty…" Akumu growled and his hands moved to both hilts of his swords that were strapped to his back. "...Losing that man left me empty, then having you being the one who stopped me… destroyed me…" Akumu said and pulled his swords out and dashed at Kakashi at blistering rate, his swords were pointed back as his arms swept back from the speed and the blue flames on the swords intensified as he got closer and closer to Kakashi.

Kakashi jumped up and onto a branch above where he stood when Akumu lifted his swords up had the tips pointing across his body, then he brought them down across his body with a blistering force and his special flame technique intensified beyond what Kakashi remembered. The flames shoot out and cut down a multitude of trees including the one he sat in. Jumping and landing behind Akumu, Kakashi removed his headband from his eye and tried to copy Akumu's technische but for some reason he could not. Akumu turned around quicker then Kakashi thought possible and with a federal grunt slashed his blades across his body again and shoot out another strike.

Naruto ducked down as the chakra surge cut through the tree just above his head and let out a breath as he relaxed after the tree fell behind him. Suddenly Naruto scrambled out of the way as another strike came his way. Kakashi saw Naruto dodging and ducking to get out of the way off Akumu's strikes.

'I need to draw him away from Naruto.' Kakashi thought and turned around to run. Seeing that Kakashi had removed his headband from his eye, Akumu smirked, and followed with his arms limp and hanging at his sides as followed Kakashi, ignoring that there was stuff and things around him and paying no attention to any of the damage he did.

"You wont be able to copy my technische it's not something that can be copied." Akumu said and dogged trees and catching up with Kakashi in no time. "You know you can't out run me."

"That wasn't my goal." Kakashi said and once he was a safe distance from Naruto, he turned to the side and skidded to a halt, to face Akumu. Akumu turned to the side and skidded to a halt as well and his arms swung limply as he held on to his swords.

"Hmmm…?" Akumu said with a tilt of his head, and a raised eyebrow. His expression now held nothing at all, no feeling, no hope, no light, no heart, no soul, no life. His eye's were dead and hazed over, his lips showed no emotion, not a frown, not a smile, not a smirk, not even aggravation. Akumu showed nothing at all and it unnerved Kakashi, because the last time he was like that was right before the entire inside of him took over completely and almost destroyed half the woods and most of the village.

"Snap out of it and wake up!" Kakashi yelled at his opponent across from him and got angry when he got a emotionless 'Hmm' in response. Now he knew how everyone else felt when he responded with a broad 'Hn'.

"...Why?..." Akumu's voice matched his look and eyes and it held a hint of someone else's as well.

"What?" Kakashi was thrown off by the question and blinked at the unfazed younger male.

"...Why should I allow him to wake up?..." Akumu spoke in third person and his voice got rougher each time he spoke. Akumu's head rolled to the side and his hair fell in his eyes.

"Because he's better than this and he is just someone who witnessed something at a young age that no one should have to witness, ever! He has the potential to be so much more!" Kakashi yelled. Kakashi saw Akumu's mouth morph into a disgusted frown but because of his hair Kakashi could not see the revulsion in his eyes.

"... He's not any better than me…" The voice in Akumu's body said bluntly and then his head snapped up and his hair flew out of his face and he snarled. Everything slowed down majorly and Kakashi saw hatred, hurt and anger in the blue and red eyes. Akumu dropped his swords and flew at Kakashi and slammed him against a tree and repeatedly punched Kakashi. Blood burst from Kakashi's mouth and he couldn't even comput what had just happened, it happened so fast.

"YOU CAN'T SAVE US!" The voice inside of Akumu growled loudly. Kakashi gasped for breath and wanted to so badly to do something but with where he was at the moment that wasnt even possible. Coughing up more blood Kakashi took hit after hit and tried desperately to get some air in his lungs.

"YOU COULD NEVER SAVE US! WE ARE DAMNED AND NOTHING CAN CHANGE THAT!" The voice yelled again and finally paused in between his punches and desperately tried to fight the urge to cry. Kakashi sucked in a sharp breath as air rushed into his lungs and he finally was able to think properly and when he saw Akumu's fist coming at him, and he caught it in his hand and looked in the hurt filled eye's The red and blue in his eye's fought for dominance and such a painful hurt that Kakashi could never understand was seen as he watched the first tear slip past the rim of Akumu's eyes.

Kakashi wanted desperately to let go and pull the hurting male into a hug but instead he whispered something that Akumu couldn't here but the other one occupying his body heard it and he let out a painful scream that ripped Kakashi's heart. The younger males body slowly changed back to its original form and fell to his knees and counted to cry. Kakashi fell to his knees as well and pulled the district male into his arm.

"I can always try… I will always try to save you… both…" Kakashi said over and over repeating what he had whispered not to long ago. "...I can always try…"

**Kieto: OK this turned out nothing like we originally thought it would and we hope that was for the best …**

**Saga: I'm not even sure as to how it ended up like this but Eto hopes you like it…..**

**Keito: Please leave a review….. And thanks again to all those who are following this story and us….. we owe you all alot thanks to you guys we have a little more motivation to keep going with this story….. and we are sorry that this is late... If any one would like to see the how much we have done on the jacket just PM us or if you have any questions you can ask them in a review or in a PM….. Thanks for coming back and I hope you will stay tune!**


	6. Chapter 6: Maybe Next Time

**Kieto: ok i know that this one is really short but its be because we haven't posted and we wanted to let you guys know some stuff and we will tell you at the end of the chapter We are sorry that this is so late as well! **

**Saga: Yeah what Eto said **

**Kieto: we own nothing but Akumu and this story plot**

Chapter 6: Maybe next time

Naruto stepped around fallen trees and broken limbs. As Naruto got closer he could hear the sound of someone crying the sound was heartbreaking and it made Naruto want to weep, But he held strong and would not let the sound get him down he had to find out what had happened and so he pushed on and finally he could sense the two forms which meant Akumu was still distressed. And it hurt Naruto to know that.

"Naruto… took you long enough to get here." Kakashi said as he held the distribute male in his arms and slowly rocked him in his arms.

"Im blind you know!" Naruto yelled at his former teacher. Naruto knelt down and reached out to touch the crying males cheek. "I can't feel his chakra any more or at least not the chakra I felt earlier." Naruto commented. Slowly the man starts to fall asleep and finally when the man fell a sleep Kakashi noded and picked him up and started towards the village followed by Naruto.

Silently Naruto studied his former teacher movement and listened quietly as he put together all the injuries.

"We are getting close to the village Naruto." Kakashi said and kept up his brisk pace. Not paying attention to where he was going Naruto tripped and fell into Kakashi who some how knew he was about to trip.

"Are you ok Naruto?"Kakashi asked.

"Uh… Y-yeah I think so." NAruto said and got back up.

"Ok." kakashi said and turned back around. "Lets keep going."

"Yeah." Naruto said as his head tilted back down and he thought on sadly the fact that he was helpless tonight. 'I was useless to be able to help Kakashi-san… I couldn't do anything!' Naruto thought angrily.

"No. We are fine he's just asleep and my wounds are nothing I can't fix myself." Kakashi told the ninja at the gate.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Kakashi said and left headed towards his home and Naruto instinctively followed Kakashi.

"You should go home Naruto." Kakashi said as he opened his door and took off his shoes leaning Akumu against himself.

"Uh… I think I'll stay… The company would be nice for once." Naruto said and blindly felt around to take his shoes off. ONce his shoes were off and lined up neatly Naruto sat down on the couch and felt around till his hands brushed against something on the table and he withdrew his hand only set his hand back down on top of it to find that they were his sunglasses. 'Oh thats right I left them here I forgot.'

Kakashi took Akumu to his guest room and put him to bed. What he had said hit him in more than one way because the words that he had said weren't meant only for Akumu but mainly for Naruto. He had made up his mind he would at least try to save Naruto and try to make him a ninja.

As Kakashi walked back out into the living room Kakashi saw Naruto's light hazy blue eye turn in his direction and couldn't help but want to smile.

"Naruto…"  
"Yes?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Uh.. Yes.." Naruto said and his brows furrowed. 'What's up with Kakashi-san?' Naruto thought.

"I'll help you." Kakashi said and sat down next to Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened as he thought he had misheard Kakashi.

"Wait…. What?..."

"I'll help you become a ninja."

"Huh?..." Naruto said having a hard time believing his ears.

"I said I'd help you." Kakashi repeated and watched Naruto stand up and then get woozy and sit right back down.

"So… so youll help me become a ninja?" Naruto asked hesitantly not facing in any one direction.

"Yes." Kakashi said and watched the blind boy erupt into happy tears. Naruto turned his body to his former teacher and reached his hands out. Naruto's head face a different way then his body.

"Are… Are you playing with me?" Naruto choked through his tears as his face was destroyed by tears. Kakashi's eyes widened from the actuation and before his mind had a chance to tell his body no, he reached out and pulled Naruto into a loving and caring hug.

"You're my student…and the last thing connecting me to my former sensi… why would I mess with you?... " Kakashi asked in a soft tone that made NAruto brake even more.

"Im sorry…" Naruto said quietly and buried his face into Kakashi warm shirt.

"I'll help… but it will take some time before you can become a full ninja… you know that right…" Kakashi whispered as he concealed the younger boy in his arms.

Naruto noded against Kakashi's chest.

"Good then… we'll start once you feel better and have had a good rest." Kakashi smile and let the younger boy fall asleep in his arms.

`**Kieto: Ok here you go! we hope you liked it and we are sorry that its so short but we are on a limited time scale and we have yet to to let you know of our bad news.**

**Saga: so yeah we won't be posting over the summer we don't have the stuff to update it but we will write it out and then post it when we get a computer.,...**

**Kieto: we are very sorry and we hope you will understand and still keep on following this story even though we won't be able to see the amount of readers….. please leave a review… Thanks for taking the time to read this not that great story because we both know we can improve.**


End file.
